The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid carnation botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘CFPC Jade’.
‘CFPC Jade’, identified as selection no. 030201, originated from a cross made by Roy Stahlhut in a controlled breeding program in Salinas, Calif. The female parent of the new variety is the unpatented variety known as selection no. 195-2 and the male parent is the unpatented variety known as selection no. 195-8. The new variety ‘CFPC Jade’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative side shoot cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.